


Sock It To Me

by denmarking



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Socks, loose wiggly dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denmarking/pseuds/denmarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty wakes up only to remember why he regrets his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock It To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuicunesRibbonButt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicunesRibbonButt/gifts).



> Don't do drugs, kids.
> 
> I wrote this really late and finished it in 5 hours.

Light shines through the venetian blinds in Morty's room. His eyes crack open before he quickly closes them. He throws the covers off the bed and stands up so he could close them. His feet touch the ground and he realizes that he feels surprisingly sore. A couple minutes of mindlessly staring at his feet helps him recall the events of yesterday's escapade through the woods with Eusine. It only happened because Eusine thought he caught of glimpse of Suicune, interrupting the picnic that Morty planned for three months.

***

"Aww what the hell!" he bellowed.  "I even got us that damn potato salad you like so much!" He furiously knew the napkin he was holding on top of the grass. "We were even gonna shoot hoops afterwards."

He ended up chasing after him for twenty minutes before he gave up. He pulled out a plastic bag and a lighter from his back pocket and rolled a joint. It took a couple long puffs before he surveyed his surroundings. He realized he'd sat on a log near a peculiar looking bush that sported Eusine's coat. "Man," he smirked, "when he takes off the coat, he means business."

It took about six hours before Eusine came back to Morty's house. Morty was chilling on the recliner with a bowl of popcorn. His favorite show, Toddlers & Tiaras, was on. He looked away from the clips of screaming 6 year olds to take a good look at the poor guy who just walked in. Morty's eyes widened and let out a snarky laugh. Eusine was covered in dirt and bruised up like he'd fallen in a goddamn ditch.

"I fell in a goddamn ditch," he snapped. "Shut the hell up and give your popcorn." He reached for the bowl before Morty slapped his and away.

"No way man, this the last bag," He grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his mouth. "Get your own," he muffled.

"Give me. The damn popcorn." Eusine was completely serious at this point. He wasn't in the mood to take his shit right now, considering the fact that he landed on shit. "Are you expecting me to go outside looking like this just to get my own box? " He kicked off his shoes near some of Morty's laundry.

"Hey, I just washed those!" Morty was crestfallen.

"That pile has been lying there for two weeks," Eusine remarked.

"How the hell would you know?" Morty squinted his eyes. "I do all our laundry!"

"I would know because I have run out of socks and you never organize it! I've been wearing the same pair this whole week!"

"You are so gross. Get away from me, you smell like dog shit."

"Why didn't you come rescue me?? That would have saved me at least four hours of misery."

Morty turned his head to watch this program. He missed the pageant. "I was too busy doing laundry."

Eusine rolled his eyes before leaving to take a long needed shower. Morty decided to roll another blunt and take a long needed drag. Afterwards, when he felt the kick, he finally began to sort the laundry. He searched for all the socks since he didn't want Eusine to get pissed again and he came across Eusine's ridiculous Suicune knit socks. He held one up to eye level and closely examined it. They were dark lavender with neon blue rhombus shapes. Morty snickered as his stomach gave an unholy growl. His eyebrows raised as he stood up and stumbled to the kitchen to open a new box of Fruit Loops. He shoved his hand in the box and moved it around, feeling the rough cereal in his hands before grabbing a handful and placing it back above the fridge. He returned to the living room to sort the rest of the laundry when he noticed that one of the Suicune socks was missing.

"Holy shit, he's gonna freak." He tucks the lone sock in his back pocket next to the weed. "Safe and sound," he stated as he patted his butt a while longer. Firm, he thought.

The clock read 9:20pm by the time Eusine got out of the shower. He wrapped himself in his personalized bathrobe and walked to the bedroom. He then threw the robe on the bed and began rubbing his favorite cherry blossom lotion on his ass when he heard a low voice reverberate down his neck.

"Firm." Morty whispered. 

Eusine squeaked like a toy mouse before he hit Morty with his bottle of lotion. "What. The. FUCK," he spat. He picked up the lotion and placed it on the nightstand.

Morty looked him straight in the eye. "How much do you hate your mom?"

"Wait what the hell? I love my mom."

"Do you hate her enough to throw away those horrid socks she gave you for Christmas?"

"No! I would never!" Eusine scrunched his face. "They are my prized possession and I swear to Arceus if you did anything to them I will throw away your weed stash."

"Whoa dude, no need to overreact. I'm just wondering 'cause I only found one of them while I was putting this shit away."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Calm down," Morty pats him on the shoulder. "They might still be in the dryer."

Eusine runs out of the room fully naked and begins rummaging through the pile of clothes on the couch. He managed to find his Suicune underwear, but not his other sock. "Are you sure this is all the laundry?! Are you really sure?!"

"Yeah, I just checked and nothing. You didn't leave it under your bed or anything? I remember forcing you to take them off one night when we were gonna get freaky."

"No!!! I kept them on."

"You tricked me?"

"That isn't the point. Why are you so bad at keeping track of everything?"

"Who said those lies? I'm completely on top of my game."

"You don't even remember the names of the trainers in your gym."

"Don't talk crap about my ladies, Eusine. Don't even go there."

"Where the hell is my sock?"

"I only have one," he pulled it out and gave it to him. "Take it and cry into your cereal tomorrow."

He sniffs it. "Why does it smell weird? You know better than to treat me like this."

Morty put his head back. "One sock does not equal your entire being."

Eusine was fuming. He couldn't believe the words coming out of this mouth. How could he disrespect him like this? How could he disrespect his own mother like this? "Momma knit me these socks! They might as well be!"

"Ask her to knit you another one!"

"It's not that simple. There is NO way she can get it to look exactly like this one."

"Then wear mismatching socks. It's all the rage right now, see?" Morty pulls up his pants to reveal his tacky Drifloon socks. One was purple and the other was yellow. Eusine rolls his eyes again before putting on the Suicune sock.

"One pair of mismatching socks can spiral down to a life of disorder!!!" He points down to his feet. "You think I'm stupid enough to let that happen?"

"Sorry babe," he laughs to himself, "but you're the one completely naked right now."

Eusine picked up the remote control and chucked it at the smug bastard. Morty dodged it and began to use the couch pillows as defense. He then tired to hide behind the recliner when Eusine attempted to throw a punch. The blond grabbed his wrist and held him back while he pecked him on the nose. Eusine was not amused. He pushed himself off, causing the coffee table to get pushed back, knocking over a soda can. He frantically hit him on the shin. Morty grunted in pain before he wrestled him to the ground. He kept slapping away his pathetic attempts at punches when he was kicked in the groin and rolled off whimpering. 

Both of them kept throwing what they could find. Plates were broken and glasses shattered back and forth for several minutes until Eusine picked up a VHS of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers he found in a cabinet under the baking supplies.

Morty froze. "Put that down."

"No."

"Those are the only copies I have and if you break them, I'll be really sad."

"That pair of socks are the only copies I have and if you don't find the other, I'll be really sad."

"If you freaking break that VHS, we're not doing it in the car anymore."

"If you don't find that freaking sock, we're not going to have sex at all."

"Wow, ok," Morty closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't mean that. Not believable in the slightest."

"This sock," he hissed, "will be only thing you'll stick your dick in for a month if you don't fucking find the other."

Morty was breathless and exasperated. "Why don't you check your fucking ass?? You might as well find your head there while you’re at it!"

"Why don't you check the garbage? It's standing right in front me."

"Why don't you walk out that door since you care more about that damn sock than you care about your sanity?!"

Eusine harshly flung the VHS on the kitchen tile floor before grabbing a pair of pants and slamming the door shut.

Morty stood in the living room for a minute before checking if the tape was okay. He looked behind him with squinty eyes and put the tape back in the cabinet. "What a loser."

***

Morty flinches out of his flashback. _That was the quickest I've ever remembered a yesterday_ , he thought. He steps out of the room and into the kitchen, minding the broken glass. He takes out a bowl from an upper cabinet and grabs the box of Fruit Loops above the fridge. He looks around and spots Eusine sleeping on the couch, wearing Morty's pants and still sporting that stupid sock. It's two in the afternoon. He's not surprised. He opens the box of Fruit Loops and ba beautiful cascade of colorful heaven trickles into the bowl. After a while, the cascade stops. He reaches inside and to his disbelief, he pulls out the missing sock. He looks back at Eusine just to make sure he's not going insane. Morty stares silently. He's so done with this shit. He almost cries into his cereal.


End file.
